Oathkeeper
by ultravioletleo
Summary: A retcon of what happened between Jaime and Brienne in "The Last of the Starks." Takes place after Jaime finds Euron fired upon Daenerys, as Jaime prepares to ride to King's Landing. Jaime/Brienne
1. Chapter 1

This might end up being just a one shot, but I couldn't let what happened between Jaime and Brienne pass. It was unacceptable writing and ruined all of their character development!

Brienne lay in bed, her eyes boring holes into the stone ceiling. She would not chase him. Graveling was beneath her. She was a knight for godssake! Something in her stirred and Brienne looked towards the door. He didn't even bother to shut it quietly. Perhaps...he wanted her to know?

Jaime Lannister, kingslayer and oathbreaker turned friend and lover. These were all the things he was to her. More the latter now. Brienne tossed and turned to her side, eyes glued to the door. Her eyes shut tight in frustration. Brienne let out a calming breath and pushed herself out of the bed.

Padding around the room, she found her housecoat. Tying it tight around her frame, Brienne searched for her boots. A pair were tossed aside by the hearth, but they weren't hers. Deft hands of a seasoned cobbler stitched the leather with Lannister red and gold. Brienne slipped them on. She could feel the worn impressions in the soles, too big to be comfortable for her. But, they would do in the moment.

Leaving her quarters, Brienne quietly passed through the halls. Deep snores or bubbly giggles filled the rooms as she passed. There was no sleep better or coupling sweeter than the days after a great fight. She knew of both now.

Guards at their post gave her a courteous if not inquiring nod as she passed. She obliged with one of her own. Brienne made sure to make her way to the stables by way of the kitchen. Out of the way? Yes, but it would give her cover from the prying eyes that she was sure were there. Brienne felt a pang of shame, as if she were a maiden running off to see her forbidden love. Perhaps, there was a grain of truth to the feeling? No, she mentally shook her head. She was no doe-eyed girl pining after her love. She was looking for her equal. And gods, every man that ever existed after every war that ever happened slept with whomever he wanted after his victory. So why not Ser Lady Brienne of Tarth?

Seven Hells, her title was clumsy Brienne thought to herself as the biting night air greeted her. Her eyes locked on to his greying golden head. He was saddling up his horse. She could see provisions in the saddle bags. This wasn't a midnight ride to think and clear his head.

His head perked up upon hearing footsteps approach, but Jaime continued his work diligently if not quickly.

"If you're going to ride off into the night for her, can I at least have my boots back? The castle's cobbler died in the crypts," she said dryly.

Jaime looked down at his boots on her feet, a small smile flashed across his face, "And here I thought my age was starting to catch up to me."

"You should wait until dawn, I'm not sure how you managed to ride from King's Landing to Winterfell without incident but I doubt your luck will rise to the occasion again," Brienne shifted her weight from one foot the other all while hoping to the old gods and new that her voice wouldn't break.

"Who said there wasn't an incident," Jaime met her eyes, "I may be a one-handed man, but I'm still better than most with two."

"For your sake, I hope so," Brienne replied coolly.

Jaime's eyes narrowed, "So that's it, is it? The afterglow of victory gone? We're back to being the Kingslayer, Oathbreaker...and Brienne the Beauty?"

"You must be mad to think I'm going to shed tears over you," Brienne paused to collect herself after his jab, "I may have...affections for you, but there's still a war to be had. One that you or I might not come back from. If you want to ride into the lion's maw then move aside and I'll finish the tying up the saddle."

"It's more complicated than that," Jaime moved towards her, "Cersei, she's...a disease. I cannot be cured of her. She's cruel and I've been corrupted into the same."

"Then why are you here now?" Brienne hugged herself, for warmth and strength, "Why did you ride days on end to come and fight the dead?"

"I...I don't know," Jaime's heart ached, "One moment, I'm arguing with Cersei about honoring her word to provide support and the next I'm here feeling ashamed and disgusted of myself for stepping back into Winterfell. I crippled Bran Stark for her."

Brienne's eyes widened. Jaime looked down, "I killed my own blood for her. I am rotten because of her."

"So why are you here?" Brienne insisted, "You could've been safe and warm in King's Landing hundred of leagues away."

"I've always done what I've been told ever since I could understand words," Jaime began to pace, "I was obedient to my father, the knights I served, the kings I served and even to Cersei. She claimed that even though it was by mere minutes she was the oldest and so she knew what was best."

"You weren't always obedient," Brienne said softy.

Jaime let out a short, dismissive laugh, "And what did that get me? The titles Kingslayer and Oathbreaker."

"They might not know how you helped save the realm, but I do," Brienne stopped his pacing, "So, why did you come?"

"Because...because it was right!" Jaime blurted, exasperated, "It was right and just and good. What was the point in living if the dead were coming anyway? Was I supposed to lock myself in the Red Keep with her and watch as thousands were slaughtered in the streets?"

"No, you did what was right," Brienne assured him, "You honored your oath. You're a good man."

Jaime's breath was haggard, "One good deed doesn't absolve a life of bad ones."

"That doesn't mean they condemn a life either," Brienne replied softly.

Jaime stepped back to his horse, now acutely aware of Brienne's boots pinching his feet. He was tired, still sore and bruised from the Battle of Winterfell. He felt like a walking corpse. Brienne took a half-step closer to him, "If you mean to leave, you really ought to take your boots."

"I don't even know why…" Jaime's voice trailed off as he turned around, "I've known for a long time that Cersei loves herself first and everyone else third. And yet, I go back. Everytime. Every opportunity. I don't even know I'm doing it until I'm nearly there."

Brienne could see the exhaustion in his eyes. She took him by the hand and led him a small bench by the stables. They sat next to one another, just enough space apart for them not to touch. She reached down to remove his boots, but his hand caught her own.

"Don't."

"I'm not going to keep them like some token," Brienne scoffed.

Jaime smirked, "No, I want them back. Just not now. I'd like us to be barefoot amongst other forms of undressed."

"Oh," Brienne's face flushed. She was thankful there was only a few brasiers to light the area, which were yards away. She was used to men's base babblings just not directed at her. If they were, she'd quickly show that she was not to be spoken to in such manners let alone touched. But, Jaime's words made her whole body burn.

Brienne could feel that familiar aching her belly. She quickly looked down to see his hand sliding up her thigh and under her housecoat. Brienne inhaled sharply and place her hand on his forearm just as he began to stroke her.

"Do you want to lose that other hand?" Brienne asked with a wry smile.

"If this is how I lose it, then it will be worth it," Jaime murmured against her neck.

"Not here," she whispered.

Jaime kissed her neck and then straightened up. He stood up with Brienne's eyes watching his every move. Jaime led his horse back into the stable and tied off the lead. Jaime could see the light of dawn breaking through the night sky. He knew a stable boy would be out soon to take care of the horse. Strolling back to her, Jaime offered his hand Brienne. With a strong pull, she was on her feet.

"Where to?" Jaime asked with a devilish grin.

Brienne took him by the hand and began to make their way back to her chambers. She was no longer conscious of who saw her let alone who she was with. She turned to him outside her door, "If you stretched out my boots, you owe me a new pair, Oathkeeper."

"A Lannister always repays his debts," Jaime replied innocently.

Brienne rolled her eyes, but smiled as she passed through the threshold with him.


	2. Chapter 2

The distance between the door and Brienne's feather bed was about twenty paces. But, for the two entangled bodies approaching the bed, it felt like leagues. Boots came flying off, nearly hitting the window shutters. They were followed by Jaime's doublet being undone just enough for him to pull it over his head. His shirt and pants were unlaced, again just enough, and with one swift pull Brienne's housecoat gathered around her feet. She stepped backwards, her legs hitting the bed. Her piercing eyes, the true sapphires of Tarth, beckoning Jaime to follow. He did not acquiesce.

Instead, Jaime took her in. If he was honest with himself the first few midnight meetings were made with such secrecy that Jaime didn't take a moment to really appreciate her beauty. She was taller than him, not much taller but enough that he did crane his head back a bit to look her in the eyes. In these moments especially, something about that made a feeling stir deep within his belly.

She was strong, both physically and in character. She honorable, but not naive. How could such a good person love him?

Jaime's eyes lingers a moment too long that Brienne began to lose her nerve. She reached up to cover herself, but Jaime caught her arms. He shook his head as he began to kiss her all over. Jaime started at her neck, alternating between kiss and nip. As he knelt, Jaime kissed the bruises from the recent battle. His hand thumbed over superficial scratches and cut, already partially healed. Brienne's hands ran through his hair, coaxing him to continue.

Looking up at her, his eye caught a few marks, red and new high on Brienne's chest. Those were of his own doing. He was never more grateful for Brienne's high-neck leather doublets and chainmail. Jaime kissed his way back up her stomach and pressed his body against hers. Her arms enveloped him, warm and strong.

"I must apologize to you," he whispered breathlessly in her ear.

Brienne turned her head towards him, "For what?"

"I used the horribly cruel title lesser men have given you, Brienne the Beauty," Jaime paused place a soft kiss on her lips, "I should never use hurtful words towards the woman I love, even when mad."

Brienne chewed on her lip, trying to stifle the prickly tears forming in her eyes. Jaime cupped her face and wiped away her tears with a calloused thumb, "You're beautiful."

"In my own certain way," she added, used to such amendments about her appearance.

Jaime shook his head, "No, you're just beautiful. Stunning, really."

Brienne kissed him hard and deeply. His tongue fought with hers as they lowered themselves onto the furs. She wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him close. Jaime slipped his hand between her thighs, which parted eagerly. His coarse fingers teasing her and feeling how slick and warm she was. With each flick of his thumb over her bud, Brienne left out a soft moan.

"Jaime," she whispered.

His eyes, darkened with desire, met hers. The way his name left her lips made him want nothing more than to stay in this moment. Jaime hummed has he continued to elicit breathless exclamations from Brienne. She pressed her head against his shoulder.

"Will you...will you kiss me," her words trailed off, a look of embarrassment washed over her.

"Will I kiss you where?" Jaime teased out.

Brienne's eyes flicked downward and then quickly met his. Jaime grinned wickedly. Lowering his head, he took her petite breast into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the soft flesh made Brienne inhale sharply. Her hands found their way into his hair again.

"Was that the spot?" Jaime asked knowing full well otherwise.

"Lovely, but no," Brienne stroked his hair.

"Oh? Then where?" Jaime played coy.

Brienne quirked an eyebrow, "Must I beg?"

"Beg? No, never," Jaime grinned, "Ask? Why, yes."

Gulping down a lungful of air, Brienne mumbled her request. Jaime chuckled, "What was that?"

"Jaime, please!" Brienne was flustered.

Their first time was fueled by a good Dornish red and a brush with death. It was celebratory and affirming. Jaime was kind and patient. He kissed away any worry and murmured sweet reassurances.

This time, Jaime was coaxing her out of her new comfort zone. If not teasing her out, "Well?"

Brienne exhaled slowly, "Kiss me between my legs."

"As you wish, my Lady," Jaime kissed her before dipping his head below her waist and then past her hips.

Jaime had become a quick study of her topography. He knew nipping at her bud caused her hips to arch involuntarily or sliding his fingers inside her brought out a small gasp. Brienne whispered his name as she lay her legs over his shoulders. He paused to kiss her inner thigh, biting the fair flesh.

The all-consuming release built deep within her belly. Brienne was at its whim and Jaime's. In an instant, it cut through her like a hot iron. Her entire body shuddered. She was wondrously weak. Eyes closed, Brienne felt his lips brush against hers.

Her hips rose to meet his and Jaime slowly slid himself into her. Pressing his forehead to hers, he was lost in her eyes. Jaime was searching for something, a glint of reassurance. But why? He knew his way around a woman's body. Even the coldest heart melted into his arms. So, why did he feel so unsure?

"Brienne," he murmured, burying himself deeper inside her.

She kissed him softly, "I love you. I am yours and you are mine."

Jaime's head fell into the crook of her neck, his breath hot and ragged on her skin. Relief washed over him, a fear that he hadn't known he possessed dissipated. Brienne had admitted to affections before, but those words weren't the ones he wanted or needed.

"I love you. I am yours and you are mine," Jaime kissed her neck.

Brienne's hands ran down his back, almost in a desperation. The familiar pull of pleasure swelled closer to overwhelming the intertwined pair. Jaime braced himself with the headboard as Brienne's legs wrapped around his waist.

Her body stiffened as Brienne's head fell back, overcome. The room echoed with uneven breaths and deep moans. Jaime felt her whole body contract around him bringing him over the edge. He buried himself in her one last time before finishing on her stomach.

Jaime collapsed next to her.

A long moment passed as heart rates returned to normal. Brienne lay snuggled against Jaime's chest, warm in his embrace.

"I think you should join Jon and Ser Davos," she said quietly.

"Am I a poor lay?" Jaime chuckled.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Brienne looked up at him.

He shook his head, "In truth I don't know how to do this."

"What? Have a conversation?" Brienne teased.

"You're the only other woman I've known," Jaime admitted, "and we haven't had much conversation after fucking each other."

Brienne nodded after a moment, "It's new to both of us."

"Why should I join them?" Jaime wondered.

"I think they would benefit from your knowledge and experience," Brienne reasoned as she pulled the furs over them.

"I'm not a bannerman of House Stark nor have I bent the knee for the Targaryen girl. I am here to serve under your command and only yours," he replied, sleep heavy in his voice.

"You're under Lady Sansa's command then," Brienne said with a grin as she closed her eyes.

"No, only yours," Jaime said as slung his arm over her side and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
